


Бывший первый отдел

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Relationships: Гиноза/Суго
Kudos: 6
Collections: Psychopass





	Бывший первый отдел

Надо же, как засела дурацкая фраза. “Бывший первый отдел”. Что бы ни делал Гиноза, она никуда не девалась, натирала мысли, как попавший в ботинок песок. Сколько ни вытряхивай — без толку.  
— Эй, что с лицом? — спросила Фредерика, хотя все как обычно у него было с лицом.  
— Привет тебе от старшего инспектора, — хмыкнул Суго из-за спины, легко поддел Гинозу локтем. Фредерика скорчила обреченную гримасу и вздохнула, одновременно подмигнув им. Это в ней было хорошо и плохо одновременно, такая твердая гибкость или гибкая твердость, которой Гиноза до сих пор в людях не встречал, заразительнейшая штука. Если бы Фредерика была металлом, она была бы ртутью. Тяжелой жидкостью с ядовитыми парами, просачивающимися во все живое вокруг. В ожидании, пока закончится планерка, Гиноза задумчиво постукивал пальцами по краю стола, косился за окно. Вечерело рано, на фоне побледневшего неба темная свечка Бюро общественной безопасности выглядела причудливой замочной скважиной в старый мир, где сами стены держали в форме, утрамбовывали всю жизнь в несколько этажей, отведенных отделу специальных расследований. А без них, без этих старых стен, все растеклись кто во что. Гиноза отвел глаза от окна и, будто в подтверждение своих мыслей, споткнулся взглядом о Когами, тот по привычке не сидел со всеми за столом, а подпирал стену просторного зала для совещаний рядом с разлапистой настоящей пальмой. Фредерика все грозилась поставить ему туда шезлонг и лично подносить кайпиринью. Когами выглядел совершенно незаинтересованным, погруженным в себя, как и большую часть времени, пока ему что-то не становилось понятно. Никто не мешал ему, здесь вообще никто никому не мешал. Сам Гиноза, к примеру, переписывался с Яей, они собирались встретиться еще с месяц назад, но потом не одно, так другое мешало. “А как это у вас?” — спрашивала Яей. Следующее сообщение походило на торопливое извинение за предыдущее, Гиноза даже ответить не успел: “В смысле, я могу заехать куда скажешь, свободна весь вечер.” Он предложил поужинать в “Исикаве” — удобно затерянный в небедном квартале ресторан идеально подходил встреч, которые никому не хотелось афишировать, каждый столик находился в укромной нише, скрывавшей посетителей друг от друга. Яей прислала сразу несколько восторженных эмодзи, на нее это было совсем не похоже. Видно, и правда растерялась. Латентным преступникам предполагалось сидеть взаперти, а не разгуливать по городу куда глаза глядят.  
Осень вот-вот обещала заледенеть, отморозиться, но никак не решалась. С моря веяло влажным теплом и ржавой вонью, порывы ветра доносили ее даже до благополучного Синдзюку. Гиноза приехал слишком рано, он пил чай и рассеянно перебирал в голове скудные результаты их планерки, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Не похоже было, чтобы Фредерику что-то подгоняло, они продолжали работать в удобном для себя режиме.  
— Скорее всего, — прикинув что-то, под конец сказала она, — на днях мы послушаем, что об этом думает Бюро. Не помешает, если они снова побегают там, где не должно быть видно нас.  
— Добегаются. — Когами скрестил руки на груди, нахмурился. Гиноза почти было сказал что-то, но покосился на часы и решил, что не станет начинать.  
Все у них никак не складывалось с Яей по-человечески: сперва она зашла, малость прибитая не демонстративным, но отчетливым статусом, о котором заявляла каждая деталь интерьера “Исикавы”: седзи ручной работы, крохотный сад камней прямо посреди ресторана, гравюры на стенах, фарфоровая посуда, — и ощущение неловкости незаметно передалось самому Гинозе, который никак не мог выдумать, с чего бы начать разговор. Пока вытирали руки горячими салфетками и пили чай в ожидании ужина, несмело мяли безобидные темы: обсудили нового губернатора с ее песнями (мог ли кто представить такое еще несколько лет назад?), ветреную погоду (Яей в окно позавчера влетел кусок шифера и разбил стекло), кто на чем ездит (Гиноза по-прежнему недолюбливал автопилот), как там дела у них. Он передал привет, она не стала передавать ничего, видно было, что никому из старых знакомых об этой встрече на всякий случай не сообщала. С закусками им принесли по крошечной бутылочке сакэ, нахваливая его безусловную рекреативную пользу.  
— До сих пор сложно в это поверить, — улыбнулась Яей. — Могли ли мы представить себе такое, пока сидели в Бюро.  
— Мы многого не представляли, пока сидели в Бюро, — ляпнул Гиноза, и мимолетное чувство близости, почти возникшее между ними, тотчас же развеялось. Хотя разговор с виду потек гораздо живее. Яей не так давно поработала с ними, с этими новенькими из первого. Гиноза, конечно, полез расспрашивать, хотя аппетит к этим новостям потерял гораздо быстрее, чем к ужину. Оказалось, они в целом расторопные, очень милые дети. Но патрульные у них хорошие, заверила Яей, если что — присмотрят. Видимо, Гиноза слишком долго пережевывал мясо; помолчав, она спросила: а ему они как? Они же виделись?  
— Посмотрим, — передернул он плечами.  
— Вам там неплохо? — осторожно спросила Яей, как будто ощупывая натянувшуюся тишину.  
— Там… здесь… — Гиноза улыбнулся, наперед понимая, что это вряд ли кого-то из них расслабит, — кто его разберет. Все хорошо, нам всем хорошо. Нескучно. А ты как, не думала вернуться к музыке?  
Как бы нескучно ни жилось Яей, вдаваться в подробности она не торопилась. Гиноза не стал настаивать. Съели по шарику сорбета, мягко обнялись, разошлись по машинам, так и не поняв, зачем им обоим все это было надо. Будто наказывая себя за бесконечные глупости этого вечера, домой Гиноза возвращался на автопилоте. Откинулся в кресле, безучастно глядя на проносящиеся за окном фонари. Настроения не было ни на что.  
Для жилья им отвели верхний этаж новостройки в Дэдзиме; стоило выйти из лифта, дорогу преграждала массивная дверь с электронным и обычным замками. Гиноза всякий раз замирал, прежде чем начинать их открывать: неправильная последовательность запускала сигнализацию, которую невозможно было отключить. Справившись с дверью, он прошел в гостиную, наскоро переделанную из небольшого холла между квартирами. Здесь тоже стояли пальмы, но поменьше, чем в зале для совещаний. Их Когами привез из Азии ростками, выжили, как ни странно, все.  
Когами курил у узкого окна, вытянутого до самого пола. На низком столике неподалеку лежал увесистый темно-зеленый том, небрежно заложенный салфеткой. Гиноза подошел к холодильнику в углу, достал банку сладкой воды: пить всю дорогу хотелось неимоверно.  
— Как она там? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Когами.  
— Нормально. Перекинулись парой слов про сектантов. Ее привлекал первый отдел. То, что у них теперь так называется.  
Не отходя от холодильника, Гиноза сделал несколько глотков, облизал губы.  
— Мне это не нравится, — добавил он.  
— Не морочь голову, — хмыкнул Когами, по-прежнему глядя куда-то поверх крыш Дэдзимы, на ребристый горизонт небоскребов Токио. — Сходили бы с Суго убили кого-нибудь, развлеклись.  
Гиноза так и не понял, шутит он или нет, на всякий случай молча ушел к себе. Уселся в приставленное к самому окну кресло, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Смотреть на Бюро отсюда ему еще больше нравилось, чем из центрального офиса министерства иностранных дел. Невидимое ночью, подсвеченное, в отличие от многих зданий, только сигнальными маячками для вертолетов, оно казалось существующим больше в воображении Гинозы, чем в реальности. Совсем крошечным на таком расстоянии. Игрушечным.  
Всю жизнь Гинозы это здание разделяло на две почти равные половины. Ту, которая была до первого отдела, он теперь пытался вспоминать, но выходило мутно, будто попытка смотреть на что-то сквозь поцарапанное бутылочное стекло. Мы были хорошим первым отделом, подумал он, сминая в железной ладони пустую банку. Возможно, мы были самым лучшим первым отделом в Японии. За это нас отдали полугражданке.  
Хотя иностранцев больше не принято было называть полугражданами, это слово осталось в другой жизни. Иностранцы теперь, как этот русский, старались ассимилироваться поскорее, и вроде как всем следовало для соблюдения приличий делать вид, что у них это получается. Что этот их новый первый отдел специальных расследований ничем не хуже прежнего, ну и подумаешь, инспектор в нем русский.  
Суго ввалился в четверть второго, Гиноза и не заметил, как задремал прямо в кресле. Вскинулся от шума за спиной и насмешливого: что, доктор, заработался? Эта кличка намертво приклеилась с последнего внедрения, когда они заходили под прикрытием голограмм в “Райский скачок” и сновали там среди сектантов незаметными тенями, делая вид, что сосредоточенно выполняют чьи-то распоряжения. Вот же человек, слышал то же самое, что Гиноза, но ни разу не заикнулся об этом, будто и не случилось ничего. Но Суго и не был “бывшим первым отделом”, он был бывшим военным. Такие бывшими не бывают. Гинозе хотелось бы уметь никогда, ни за что не делать ему больно. Но Суго нравилось, когда ему делали больно. Это роднило их всех: каждый справлялся со своим прошлым, как умел. Порой, как этой ночью, они помогали друг другу справляться — деловито, молча, даже сексом это нельзя было назвать. Так, отжимания.  
Сектанты не давали Гинозе покоя: пока он бродил там — наслушался баек о святом мученике, современном даосе. По сети расползались отрывки мутных проповедей под тэгом #бритва_оккаМА. Опасная, наверное, бритва, подумалось Гинозе. Он неделю кропотливо собирал все доступные записи, потом решил переслать их Фредерике, но что-то залипло в голове, переклинило: вместо “отправить” он нечаянно нажал “удалить” и потом еще “очистить корзину”. Половина секунды: ровно столько, слышал где-то Гиноза, занимает промежуток между принятием решения и его осознанием. Пусть Когами, решил он, находит это сам, давать Фредерике такое оружие против бывшего лучшего друга Гиноза не собирался. Если, конечно, Когами сам и не разгонял эти идиотские проповеди.  
Тон светлел пятую неделю. Вот что во всем этом было самое странное.  
— А что, — рассмеялся Суго, от его дыхания вязко несло скотчем, — выйдешь, женишься. Или хотя бы собаку заведешь.  
В ту же ночь Гинозе приснился кошмар: как будто он проснулся с коэффициентом восемьдесят шесть, и ему сказали — “иди куда хочешь”, из-за двери пахло холодом и весной, туда невыносимо влекло, а левая рука была теплая и гибкая, точно настоящая, но почему-то управляла собой сама и все тянулась к шее, когда никто не видел. Проснувшись в липкой испарине, Гиноза выбрался из-под тяжелой руки Суго, придавившей горло. Тот не проснулся, изрядно перебравший накануне. Он редко пил, но если уж решался — накачивался под завязку, нырял на самое дно. Становился там, на дне, затвердевшим и чудовищно хрупким. Заявлялся такой, непристойно открытый, к Гинозе — и что с ним было делать? Не говорить же, Суго никогда ни о чем не говорил. Как будто Гиноза был удобной стеной, о которую время от времени следовало стучаться лбом.  
То ли пара лишних глотков виски, то ли опостылевшее дребезжание внутри выгнали Гинозу из квартиры. Он ничуть не удивился, обнаружив на себе вопросительный, совсем не сонный взгляд Когами. У того был к черту сбитый режим.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Гиноза, — прогуляемся.  
Когами отложил книжку, набросил куртку, валявшуюся тут же, под рукой. Они спустились, добрели до моря. Гиноза решил, что хватит с него неловкости на ближайший месяц, поэтому просто выложил все, как знал. Про сектантов. Про проповеди в сети. Про Макисиму.  
Присев на проржавевший, но все еще крепкий контейнер, Когами слушал без всякого интереса.  
— Так что, по-твоему? Ты знаешь, кто это делает? Ты все это время говорил, что убил Макисиму, мы все это время знали, что ты убил Макисиму... ты вообще убивал Макисиму? Это же правда?  
Хмыкнув, Когами покачал головой. Почесал в затылке.  
— Я и сам не знаю, Гино, что здесь правда. Просто решил, что на это надо забить болт, пока оно меня не доело.  
Гиноза моргнул, пытаясь понять, что только что услышал.  
— И у тебя получилось?  
— Как видишь. — Когами повел плечами.  
Налетел ветер, хлестнул волосами по лицу. Гиноза отвернулся, уставился, прищурившись, на угольно-черную морскую гладь.  
— Я его ненавижу, — с трудом выдавил он сквозь зубы. Об этом Гиноза никогда и ни с кем не говорил, с каждым словом ему становилось стыднее — и легче одновременно. — Он убил не Сасаяму, не отца, а всех нас. Даже тех, кто его не знал.  
Он оказался на бетонном настиле раньше, чем успел понять, что произошло. Скула пульсировала от горячей боли. Когами стоял над ним, потирая костяшки.  
— Помнишь, как ты приложил меня в Шамбале?  
Гинозе было сложно ответить ему членораздельно.  
— Это здорово прочистило мозги, — продолжил Когами, — пришло время вернуть долг. Не надо называть Макисимой все дерьмо, которое тебя душит. Так ты сам помогаешь ему расти, даешь ему слишком много власти. Вручаешь ему ключи от своей жизни. Хватит с него чужих ключей.  
Оперевшись на локоть, Гиноза приподнялся. Сел, дождался, пока прояснится перед глазами. Хотелось смотреть на Когами, но он все время расплывался.  
— Ты говоришь о нем, как о живом.  
— Тебя это должно чему-то научить. — Когами пожал плечами. Помедлил немного и протянул руку. Левую, отметил Гиноза, обхватывая теплую ладонь своей правой, живой.  
Поднявшись, точно так же, как ладонями, переплелся с Когами взглядом. Медленно кивнул.  
— Пожалуй ты прав. Нам с Суго и правда пора кого-то убить.  
Когами вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Мы снова видели эту женщину, когда уходили от сектантов, — пояснил Гиноза. — Ее босс по рации назвал ее Виксен.  
— Виксен — как в тех американских комиксах? — уточнил Когами. Обожал он все-таки выпендриваться.  
— Ее босс обозвал нас “бывшим первым отделом”, — наконец сказал это вслух Гиноза.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Когами, его глаза улыбались. — зря это он.  
Гиноза и забыл, как тепло бывает от того, что Когами улыбается.


End file.
